The present invention is related to a manufacturing method for reflecting panel of reflective liquid crystal display, in which the exposure time or developing/etching time is controlled to achieve insufficient exposure or incomplete development for creating small etching depth.
FIGS. 5A to 7 show the manufacturing method for a reflecting panel of a conventional liquid crystal display. The reflecting panel 8 of the such liquid crystal display includes a substrate board 81 which is sprayed with photoresistor 82 and preheated. Then the reflecting panel 8 is covered by a photomask 9 and exposed. Then a developer is used to develop the exposed section or not exposed section so as to form multiple protuberance 83 on the photoresistor 82. Then the semiproduct of reflecting panel 8 is placed upright and heat-treated to soften the protuberances 83 and round the surface thereof. Finally, a metal film 84 is precipitated onto the reflecting panel 8 to naturally form multiple deformed sections 841 and multiple bottom faces 842. The deformed section 841 has an asymmetrical section. Light beam is reflected by the deformed section 841 at a predetermined angle.
The photoresistor 82 of the reflecting panel 8 of the liquid crystal display is etched by an etchant. However, the etching depth is very small. Therefore, in heat-treatment, it is hardly apparent to make the protuberances 83 flow downward due to gravity and it is difficult to achieve a desired deformation amount of the deformed section 841. In FIG. 5, the substrate board 81 is tilted to help in making the asymmetrical section. However, the shape of the deformed section 841 is hard to control. Moreover, the photoresistor is thoroughly etched downward to the substrate board 81. After the metal film 84 is precipitated, the bottom faces 842 are polished faces which totally reflect the light. As a result, the reflected light is very strong and glare. A human eye can hardly stare the panel for a long time and clearly see the picture shown by the display.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for reflecting panel of reflective liquid crystal display. The exposure time or developing/etching time for the photoresistor of the reflecting panel is controlled to achieve insufficient exposure or incomplete development/etching. The etched bottom faces have irregular roughness for scattering light beam and controlling strength of the reflected light as well as reduce glare. Therefore, the display can display clearer pictures.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: